Hook Beetle
The Hook Beetle is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is an upgrade to the Beetle, modified by an Ancient Robot in Lanayru Desert during Link's first visit to the region, as thanks for Link's saving the robot from Technoblins. The Hook Beetle is able to pick up and carry Bomb Flowers and other objects and drop them on top of things. The Hook Beetle can be upgraded twice. It can upgrade into the Quick Beetle by using two Ancient Flowers, two Hornet Larvae, one Golden Skull, and 50 Rupees at the Scrap Shop in the Skyloft Bazaar. The Quick Beetle can then be upgraded into the Tough Beetle by using three Ancient Flowers, four Amber Relics, one Blue Bird Feather, one Goddess Plume, and 50 Rupees. Beta The Hook Beetle has gone through a change from the playable beta version shown at E3. The beta version shows the Hook Beetle with narrower, spiked jaws, opposed to the wider jaws of the current Hook Beetle. Tips *The Hook Beetle is capable of transporting and dropping Bomb Flowers, which effectively turns it into a remote controlled attack drone, allowing Link to bomb enemies and obstacles. When carrying a Bomb Flower, its fuse remains unlit allowing it to carry the Bomb without it exploding, however if it picks up a Bomb with a lit fuse (a Bomb Flower Link has picked or pulled out of his Bomb Bag) it will eventually explode, causing the Hook Beetle to return to Link. Even enemies that flee from sight off Bombs or the Beetle like Bokoblins are susceptible to Bombs dropped by the Hook Beetle flying overhead. **Another method involving bombs, is to pick up a Bomb Flower with the Hook Beetle and instead of dropping it, simply ram it into the enemy or bombable obstacle. *If the Hook Beetle is holding a bomb and it runs into a Rupee, the bomb will explode on contact, the Hook Beetle will be returned to Link, and the Rupee will most likely not be picked up. *Small Bushes can be picked up by the Hook Beetle, but hidden Octoroks and the bushes seen in Skyloft can not be picked up and the Hook Beetle will simply crash into them and be returned to Link. As such, this is an accurate method of differentiating Octoroks and bushes apart from a distance. *In Faron Woods, there are Beehives suspended above tightropes. Knocking one of them down would send it falling into the abyss, leaving the player unable to retrieve the Hornet Larvae that would normally drop from it's destruction. The Hook Beetle can pick up the Beehive and drop it near Link so that the Larva can be obtained and the Deku Hornets can be caught using a Bug Net. Furthermore, the Hook Beetle can drop the Beehives onto enemies like Bokoblins, causing the Hornets to swarm around them. *Besides Bomb Flowers, Small Bushes, and Beehives, the Hook Beetle can pick up Pots, Pumpkins, Ampilus eggs , and the yellow fruit that grow in the trees of Faron Woods (basically any small object that Link can pick up and throw). However the Hook Beetle cannot pick up heavy objects (which cause Link to use up stamina as he carries them) like Barrels and Boulders. *Humorously, the Hook Beetle can be used to drop Pots, Pumpkins, and even Bombs if one is quick enough, on the people walking around outdoors in Skyloft and Remlits. Likewise, Ampilus eggs can be dropped on Technoblins in the Stone Cache (the building in Lanayru Desert containing the second power node) to damage them. See also * Beetle (item) * Quick Beetle * Tough Beetle Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items